Recuerdos
by La Hogaza
Summary: Cristin se escapa con el Fantasma. Pero si existe para ellos la posibilidad de vivir "felices para siempre?" FO 2004.


"Éste es el día más horrible de mi vida". Reconozco que nunca era valiente y solía exagerar la importancia de mis problemas. Por eso repetí esa frase muchas veces, aunque había pensado que nunca la recordaría después de la muerte de mi padre. Pero sucedió lo contrario.

Recuerdo el día, es decir, la noche, cuando corría por el pasillo subterráneo, tropezándome a cada paso en mi falda larga y ancha. A mis espaldas gritaba algo incomprensible Raúl, atado a la reja, y se oían los gritos y pasos de la gente que casi alcanzaba albergue del Fantasma... Cuando el brazo masculino que me apoyaba desapareció de repente y me quedé sola en la oscuridad y se oyó la voz familiar desde abajo: "Salta"!

El otro día, cuando llegó la primera renuncia de la editorial musical. No estuvimos preparados a tal transcurso de acontecimientos. Estábamos seguros que sólo había que enviar su música a la editorial y se haría famosa. Puede ser que su música sea demasiado complicada para entenderla? Puede ser que no sea tan genial como la consideramos?

El día, cuando él estaba otra vez en su trance de componer y en nuestra casa no se quedaba ni una miga de comida. Pero él no le prestaba atención a la realidad, estaba sumergido en su trabajo. Le parecía que faltaba un poco más esfuerzo y escribiera algo que aceptaría la editorial.

Y entonces salí a la calle. Me detuve en una glorieta con la fuente, en la parte histórica de la ciudad, en la cual siempre hay muchos turistas, y empecé a cantar... Regresé a casa con un bolso lleno de comida y otras cosas necesarias. Lo encontré sentado en su mesa en la misma postura, escribiendo. Él aún no había notado mi ausencia. Me acerqué a él y puse en la mesa un paquete nuevo de papel pautado. Así siguió casi durante una semana: cada día yo cantaba en la glorieta y el dinero, que me echaban los transeúntes, bastaba para lo más necesario.

- ¡Cristín! – Sus manos estrechaban mis hombros, mientras él me miraba a los ojos.  
- ¿De dónde has sacado todas esas cosas?

Fue el día cuando él terminó su obra y se volvió a la realidad. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia, porque pensó lo peor, pensó que me había hecho puta. Pero cuando le conté lo que había hecho, su mirada se llenó de culpa y rabia. Estaba acusando a sí mismo de envolverme en la vida como ésa, de nuestra pobreza, de cantarme en la calle en vez de brillar en el escenario... Y apareció algo más en su mirada, como si el nervio que le mantenía fuerte y tieso se rompiera, como si pasara el punto más crucial... Eso fue horrible. El día siguiente tomo su violín, se puso la máscara y fue conmigo a la glorieta.

El día, cuando aparecieron ellos. Los gitanos, según sus vestidos y joyas. Uno de ellos llevaba un pendiente en forma de media luna. Nos acercaron y demandaron nuestro dinero. Si los hubiera encontrado andando sola por la calle, estaría asustada. Lloré casi durante todo el tiempo que caminábamos a casa, aunque no me hicieron ningún daño porque se habían encontrado en el suelo con las caras rotas andes de que terminaran su demanda. Digo "casi" porque aquel día no alcanzamos juntos nuestra casa.

Obviamente, alguno de los pandilleros se recobró rápidamente y llamó a las tropas de refresco. Al ver la multitud de matones, Eric me entregó el violín y mando: "¡Corre!" Y eché a correr. Estaba tan asustada que perdí todos los sentimientos excepto el horror, todos los pensamientos excepto uno: "¡Ojala que pudiera escapar, ojala que no me cogieran!" Al llegar a casa, cerré la puerta, me eché a la cama y lloré. Me daba miedo que iban a venir por mí, que los bandidos me encontrarían aquí. Por la mañana regresó Eric. Estaba magullado y tenía la mano rota. No teníamos dinero para un doctor y la mano se le quedó mutilada.  
Por extraño que fuera, Eric no se desanimó. Me acariciaba el pelo con los dedos inflexibles y decía que aprendería a tocar la armónica de boca.

Un día cuando él regresó a casa al amanecer. Resultó que había ido a buscar trabajo y había sido capaz de llegar a un acuerdo que cantaría en una de las tabernas de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, se convirtió en una tradición - salía al final de la tarde, y regresaba antes del amanecer. Regresaba siempre agotado, se veía que para él ese trabajo era difícil, pero nos sacó de apuros. Ya no sufríamos de hambre, pensábamos en movernos a un apartamento mejor y por mi cumpleaños él me regaló un pequeño colgante de oro.

El día cuando decidí escribir una carta a Meg. Guardábamos el papel en el aparador viejo que nos dejaron los antiguos propietarios del apartamento. Se abría con dificultad, así que tiré fuerte de la manija. La caja salió volando de las ranuras, cayó al suelo y las hojas esparcieron por la alfombra.

Los recogí rápidamente y traté de poner la caja en su lugar. Pero no pude hacerlo, algo impedía, como si una cosa estuviera pegada al trasdós. Una vez más, saqué el cajón y rebusqué en el aparador con la mano. Palpé algo suave. Lo que saqué fue un trapo negro - parecía un trozo de la capa vieja de Eric. Desplegué la tela y me quedé sin aliento. Allí estaban joyas de oro: anillos, broches, collares, relojes ... Un arete manchado de sangre en forma de media luna.

No le dije nada a Eric.

Aquel invierno agarré un resfrío, y unos días después Eric también se puso enfermo. Me recuperé, pero perdí la voz. Eric sufría más de la enfermedad, se sentía peor que yo y no podía recuperarse.

El día que vi las manchas marrones en la almohada de Eric. Por supuesto, pensé que era la tinta derramada. Él estaba escribiendo en la cama y la derramó. Pero me equivoqué.

Pronto nuestros ahorros se acabaron, y volví a la calle.

- Señor, tenga piedad por la pobre ... Me pongo la mano en la ventanilla del carruaje la dama en el interior frunce el ceño y dice algo disgustado a su compañero que se da la vuelta y me mira ... ¡Raoul! ¿Me ha reconocido? ¡No! El cochero levanta el látigo: "¡Vete, la mendiga!" Pro ya me corro de allí, horrorizada. Es tan humillante: lo dejé aquella noche como una ganadora, lo abandoné en el subterráneo como se abandona en el campo de batalla a un enemigo derrotado. Y ahora, si él va a entender lo que me pasó a mí, en qué me he convertido... Voy a casa por los callejones oscuros – me da miedo salir a la calle ancha, donde pasan los carruajes.

Cuando cesaron las lluvias, y en lugar de humedad se estableció un buen tiempo, Eric, inesperadamente, se recuperó de la enfermedad. Ayer se sintió tan aliviado que aún intentó a cantar. Sin embargo, acabó tosiendo. Decidimos que era demasiado pronto y que necesitaría más tiempo para recuperarse completamente. Ayer nos dormimos abrazados, ambos creímos que la vida volvería ser normal.

Me he despertado del frío y me quedo inmóvil. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Horas, días? Da igual. Mi tiempo se ha detenido con el corazón que dejó de latir bajo mi mejilla. Y mientras yazco inmóvil, sin abrir los ojos - un nuevo día no se iniciará. El día más terrible de mi vida.


End file.
